In an injection stretching blow molding machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,391 previously invented by the present inventor, wherein a rotary disk, which is rotated by a driving device provided in the middle of the upper surface of a base plate, is provided on the underside of the base plate, the required number of neck molds are attached to the under-surface of and parallel to a tangent line of the rotary disk, and an injection molding mold, a temperature control member and a blow mold are disposed between the rotary disk and a machine bed, whereby when the rotary disk is stopped, the steps of injection molding parisons, temperature controlling, stretching blow molding hollow molded products and releasing are carried out, there are provided an injection mold, a temperature control member, a blow mold and a mold closing mechanism between the rotary disk and the machine bed. This blow mold is opened and closed in a diametrical direction of the rotary disk by a mold opening and closing mechanism secured to the lower base plate, and in the state where the mold is open, laterally receives said neck mold parallel to the tangent line. When the rotary disk is stopped, the mold is closed by said mold opening and closing mechanism from both sides of the neck mold.
On the base plate of the injection stretching blow molding machine there are provided, for individual operating portions of a temperature control stage, a stretching blow molding stage and a releasing stage, devices which insert a core, a rod, a releasing member or the like into a parison or a hollow molded product, or into a neck mold passing through the base plate and the rotary disk and return them to their original position.
For this reason, formation of larger machine which inevitably widens an area of the base plate can be done more readily than the case of formation of smaller machine, and there gives rise to a limitation in forming the smaller machine under the construction without modification.
Also, in terms of construction, there poses problems in that if lifting devices must be provided for the individual operating portions, devices become necessary to individually and simultaneously operate such lifting devices and that control devices become complicated proportional to the number of the lifting devices. These are economically disadvantageous.